


If You Never Try You'll Never Know

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Blanket Pile Yuuri, Getting a Dog, JJ and Isabella Are Still Good Friends, M/M, past JJBella, past viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Putting together a new life together wasn't going to be easy, JJ knew that much.  Quite aside from the usual baggage of two divorced people finding a new love, both of them dealt with anxiety and needed their partner to kick their ass and make them deal with things they needed to deal with.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	If You Never Try You'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Winter Days  
> Pairing: Katsuki Yuuri/Jean-Jacques LeRoy

“You survived how long in Saint Petersburg?” JJ teased, watching Yuuri huddle under the blanket near the fire. “Edmonton is nowhere near that cold.”

Yuuri glared at him through the tiny airhole over his face. “In Saint Petersburg, I had a couple other things going for me. First, Viktor is a human space heater. It’s one of the things about him I miss. Just as important: Makkachin and Makkachin II. I don’t have a dog here to cuddle, do I? And third: you weren’t there to see me when I first moved there. I’ll get used to it here, too, just like I did there, but we’ve been living in warmer climates. I lost my tolerance.”

JJ nodded and flopped down onto the rug beside Yuuri. “Fair enough, then. I don’t run warm, can’t replace Viktor that way, and time’s the only thing that can help with getting used to it, so what I’m hearing is we need to get a dog or two?”

This time, Yuuri’s whole head popped out of the tiny blanket gap. It was adorable, the way his glasses fogged over and he shook his head a couple times until he could see. JJ couldn’t help himself and he kissed Yuuri’s cheek, causing him to blush and get even cuter, meaning JJ had to kiss him again. It was the rules. “We don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want a dog we don’t have to get one, I know they’re a lot of work and it can be hard to leave them and even harder to bring them when we have to be gone for travel…”

Another kiss made Yuuri stop babbling. “Yuuri, I know you love dogs. A poodle may not be the best idea, but there are plenty of dogs out there. After ten younger siblings and three kids, I don’t expect there’s much a dog can do to be more trouble than I’m used to, so why not? Biggest concern I’d have would be worrying about how Léonie, Adélie, and Olivier will adapt. If they fall in love with the dog or dogs when they’re here during the summer, that could get awkward.”

“None of them are allergic, are they? Because that could be a problem, too.”

“I… have no idea. I don’t think they’ve been exposed to any dogs. I’ll check with Isabella, but that may be something we have to deal with if it pops up.” There had to be a way, didn’t there? Allergy meds, keeping the dogs outside… but then, that didn’t solve the problem of getting Yuuri something warm to cuddle, did it. “Maybe we can take them to a shelter or something and let them play with some dogs, if Isabella doesn’t know? That would also help with figuring out if they’re scared of big dogs more than usual for their age.” The youngest, Adélie, was two, and JJ could easily imagine a two-year-old having trouble with being around something with big teeth that was the same size or bigger than her.

Yuuri pulled the blanket a little tighter around him. “Sounds good, then. They’re here next weekend, right? We can go look at dogs then and see how it goes?”

“Weekend after, actually, next weekend is Europeans.” JJ reached out and wrapped an arm around the blanket pile that had Yuuri in the middle after he retreated all the way. This was going to be a rough week for Yuuri. “I know you’re scared to face Yuri-chan and Mila, but we have to go. Just because he’s training here doesn’t make Mateo any less Italian, and he’ll need his coaches.” Yuri and Mila didn’t blame Yuuri for the way things with Viktor fell apart, but JJ knew better than anyone how anxiety was about things like that. Nothing would convince Yuuri that Yuri and Mila didn’t hate him now other than getting them together and those two not treating him any differently. Until now, JJ hadn’t had a reason to force the issue, so he’d let Yuuri hide.

“You could go on your own,” came Yuuri’s voice from deep within the blankets.

“I could, but that leaves you here in Edmonton without even me, freezing, and you avoiding most of your friends because you don’t want to hear about Europeans and even Phichit and Yuuko will be paying attention because of their other connections. If we’d been here longer, if you had friends here outside of the rink, that might be different, but as it is, you wouldn’t even have Cécile or Julien. They’re coming to watch friends.”

“I can take care of myself, you know,” Yuuri grumbled, causing JJ to squeeze him tighter. “Or I can just freeze and you can thaw me out when you come back.”

“Or you can come with us, coach Mateo who you know responds better to you than to me, and get over the fear you’re living with about seeing your old friends,” JJ pushed. “I promise you, once it’s done, you’ll wonder why you were so afraid.”

“I know.” Yuuri peeked out again. “Just promise to stay with me? We’ll get through this together? You won’t let Yuri run you off?”

“I promise.” If there was one thing JJ was good at, it was not letting Yuri run him off.

“Fine. Then the next weekend, we look at dogs.”


End file.
